Trouble with Fooly Cooly
by inamehyuuga
Summary: Azriel was minding his own business after escaping for his former troubles. Drinking at his favorite spot when it happened Atomsk decended from the clouds towards him...Just when his life was getting normal he's now on the adventure of his life. OC/Haruko.


It has been a while sense I posted anything and it might be that way unfortunately because of writers block , work and the depression I get ever once in awhile.

WARNING Lemons

I do not own Fooly Cooly but am using to help write this story.I also don't own any of the songs that I listed in this Fan-Fiction.

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Azriel. Well it's not my real name; it's just what I have everybody call me. My real name is not important or something I want known. I just moved to Kingman, Arizona about five years ago to escape from the trouble I always seem to get into. In those five years I got my welders permit, lost about a hundred pounds, became muscular and tip my hair blonde. I did all of this to avoid anybody from recognizing me if my troubles found me here and so far it worked. Little did I know that my real trouble was about to start.

It was a normal uneventful day at work. I turned off my welder and looked at my watch. It flashed 5:15 pm I quickly threw my torch to the ground and grabbed my helmet. I jumped on my Honda Shadow and took off towards the nearest liquor store. I grabbed a fifth of Jagermeister and Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum, my personal favorites, paid and left.

I drove to my apartment nearly kicked opened my door and quickly got dressed into something else putting on a Pillows tee shirt, some white Levis and slipped my Vans on. On the way out the door I grabbed my Fender Stratocaster. I stared at it for a while. It had a black and blue frame and several chips on sides from where I have dropped it and it also had a sticker on the front of Haruko from Fooly Cooly my all time favorite anime. I smiled as I carefully put it into my case and slung it on to my back.

I jumped back on my Honda Shadow and restarted the engine. It was one of those nights so I drove through the desert to my favorite spot. A hill that gave me a great view of the mountains and the town. I got off my bike and sat on the chair I made and left there. I opened my bottle of rum and took a large swig.

"Ahh that hits the spot."I said aloud before downing another swig.

I pulled out my guitar and played several of my favorite songs such a Ride upon a Shooting Star by the Pillows, Last of the Wilds by Nightwish and even part of the song Aerodynamic by Daft Punk.

After a few hours the sun started to set and I had finished off both bottles of alcohol. It was weird but the area I was in was bathed in red light. I looked up and nearly fell backwards out the chair. There was a large red phoenix descending down towards me.

'_Okay this is just the alcohol playing tricks on me_.' I thought to myself._ 'There's no way that a bird that looks exactly like Atomsk from that anime Fooly Cooly is flying towards me_.' I rubbed my eyes and looked back up. '_Nope still there. Shit.'_

The bird let out screech as it descended. I used that as my warning and started to run but fell fumbling over my guitar which I dropped in my panic.

As the bird got closer it began to shrink and change shape. I thought I was going nuts because it changed into a glowing red version of me with long dreads. When it landed it looked right at me and started walking towards me.

"You're perfect. I'll hide in here for the time being." My glowing self said. It voice was the most fantastic thing I've heard.

Remember how I said trouble always seems to find me, well this was worse. I still thought I was seeing things because well I was pretty drunk. Unfortunately for me I all of the sudden I had this wonderful idea and when I mean wonderful I meant really stupid. I grabbed my guitar and ran at my glowing red clone swinging my guitar at its head.

My glowing clone caught my guitar and looked at my sticker of Haruko and frowned."Hmm maybe not but I'm not left with much of a choice."

"Hmm shit that was probably not the smartest idea." I said out loud.

"No not really."My Atomsk clone laughed before head butting me.

I felt like my head was going to rip opened when he did this. I threw my free hand up and held my head as Atomisk forced his way in. I felt myself losing conciseness after a while and fell back still holding my guitar. I swore I saw someone flying a yellow vespa above me before I completely blacked out.

I sat up quickly and looked around. I was in my room. I must have come home last night after getting drunk. My head was pounding from most likely the massive hangover. I walked to the bathroom and examined my head. Must have been a dream because there was no bruise from where Atomisk head butted me. I didn't notice the Atomsk Tattoo I got in a drunken state glowed red for a few seconds before fading. I grabbed a towel and started to undress getting ready for a shower.

After I got out of the shower and I started my normal routine. It was noon when I got up and I decided that I wasn't going to work today. I made some spicy ramen and opened a can of sour lemonade. I got dressed and grabbed my guitar too meet some of my friends and have a small jam session with and bolted out of the door.

I jumped on my Shadow and started the engine. Something caught my eye and I looked up. Nothing was there but I swore I was someone on a yellow vespa. I shook my head.

'_I must still be seeing things_.' I though as I backed out my driveway.

As I drove to my friends' house I saw the person on the yellow vespa across the street again. Right when I was about to cross the street a semi cut me off. After it passed they were gone.

'_Okay now I am really going insane_.' I thought starting to freak out.

When I got my friends house I saw a glimpse of the yellow vespa again. I shrugged and walked up to his door and knocked three times. I waited for a few minute and knocked again.

"Damn must be out of town right now."I said aloud.

I heard noise behind me and jumped. I turned quickly and saw a cat. I sighed in relief.

'_I'm losing it. I guess I'll just go weld something_.' I thought and it is exactly what I did.

After a while my wrist watch went off. I looked at it and it read 7:30 pm. I decided to pack up and go home. When I got there I was already extremely exhausted and didn't notice the yellow vespa parked to the side of my door. I opened the door and started to undress as I closed the door behind me.

I stepped in the shower and washed myself. I got out drying my hair and walked into my room. I flipped on a light and walked to my dresser.

"Oh my, you're big." A female voice said breaking the silence of my room.

I froze in place and slowly turned to face the intruder. I nearly flip out when I saw who it was. Haruko was lying in my bed staring intently at my junk.

"You can't be real." I said shocked."No this is just a bad hangover."

"If I wasn't real then could I do this?" Haruko said while lifting herself out of my bed.

She walked over to me slowly with a crazy look in her glowing yellow eyes. I backed into my living room before being stopped by my couch. I looked shocked when she grabbed my face and kissed me. I fell backwards when she did knocking both of us over.

"Ouch that hurt."I said rubbing my head.

I looked down slowly to see Haruko lying on top of me smiling playfully.

"Oh, you're straight to the point. I like that."Haruko said sweetly.

I turned red and rolled her off me. I jumped up and grabbed my guitar and put in front of me like a sword.

"You! You're real." I yelled."You can't be real."

"Yup I'm real, the names Haruko Haruharu and you have something I want."Haruko said walking towards me.

"What are you talking about?" Then I remembered what Atomsk said to me before head butting me."Oh and I go by Azriel."

"Yeah, oh. So Azriel we can do this the easy way or the hard way."She said smiling wickedly

"Um, what's the easy the way."I asked swallowing.

She smiled and I didn't like the way she did either."You don't fight back."

"Oh. Well I'm not going to do that." I replied as I lowered my guitar."I don't hit women."

"Good." I heard an engine rev and turned to see she had her Blue left handed Rickenbacker.

I swallowed again."Your going to hit me with that, aren't you?"

"Yeah how did you guess?" Haruko asked grinning.

"I used too-"I didn't get to finish my sentence because my head smashed into the side of my wall.

"Fuck,Fuck,Fuck. That hurts you know?" I said rubbing the spot she hit me.

"Hmm nothing came out. Oh when did you get that tattoo?" Haruko asked me pointing at my arm.

"Which tattoo you have to be more specific. I have one of-"I stopped and looked down at my glowing Atomsk symbol tattoo."Oh that one. Last year when I was drinking but trust me it didn't glow when I got it."

"So do you feel anything, then?" She asked leaning on her guitar.

"Yeah pain, wait no actually I don't." I realized but that was short lived.

My head was suddenly attacked with pain I've never felt before and fell over holding my head, growling.

"Hey um are you okay?" Haruko asked with no tone of actual care in her voice.

"Yeah I'm just fine."I snapped looking at her with anger

"Don't have to be an ass."She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I bet you wouldn't be so calm if you felt like something was trying to rip its way out your head." I growled.

I held my head and the spot where my tattoo was started to burn before something forced its way out of my head.

"Oh horns. I didn't know you were such a devil."Haruko said as they appeared grinning.

"There's a lot to me you don't know" I snapped as I stood up and looked in the mirror. Yup what she said was true. I had horns now.

"Great now people really are going to think I'm the devil." I sighed and tried to push them back into my skull. Hoping that like in the anime I would be able to hide them. Nope the only thing I did was cut my fingers. I looked at them for a little longer I guess for now I could get used them.

"What are you doing?" Haruko asked leaning in to my bathroom.

I turned to her and pointed at my new horns."This is your fault."

"Tch. Not my fault you don't just release Atomsk." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I didn't want this to happen. I thought my troubles were over with. I didn't want a pirate king to just decide that he would hide in my head and I don't know…"I noticed Haruko who was staring at my junk again.

I turned red and grabbed some shorts."Stop staring at like you're going to pounce on me at any second."

It was Haruko's turn to turn red."Hey not my fault. You're pretty good looking and plus Atomisk chose you. I'm only a girl. Wait how do you know Atomsk was the pirate king?"

I rolled my eyes."Yeah, an alien girl with a power trip." I muttered under my breath as I walked over and tossed her my Fooly Cooly dvd set."I watched these."

"Oh cool a t.v. show."Haruko said as she grabbed them and jumped on my couch.

"Yeah I thought the show was a fake." I said as I entered my room and closed the door. I flopped down on my bed grabbing my guitar nearby and started to play some of my favorite songs. After about three hours I was out like a light and was awoken by the sound of my door opening. I felt someone crawling into my bed.

"Haruko?" I asked.

"Yup. How'd you guess." She said.

"Oh I was beginning to think I was just having bad dreams." I sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Nothing it's just this is a lot for me to take in. Sorry." I said rubbing my hand through my hair stopping when I touched my horns."What do you think is going to come out?"

"I don't know, Takkun." She said sitting down next to me."Where did you find that show anyways?"

"Oh that um about 9 years ago when I went to Japan."I replied."I found it in heap of trash."

'_That's when I visited Naota_.'Haruko thought to herself getting sad suddenly.

"Wait, Why did you call me that. Isn't that what you called Naota?"I asked startled.

"You kind remind me of him."Haruko replied. I could see a tear run down her I eye.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"He said didn't love me anymore." She whimpered.

"How could you possibly know that?"I asked concerned with her sudden change of mood.

"I came back a few years ago and visited him. He was seeing somebody else and wasn't happy to see me when I approached him."Haruko began to cry harder and threw herself into my chest. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged her.

"But that doesn't mean he still-"I said trying my best to comfort her. Haruko pulled her face from my chest.

"No he told me so. He was particularly harsh about it."Haruko said before burying her face into my chest once more and crying again.

I felt pissed and I balled my hands into fists. I began to shake with rage."Why would he be so mean? I thought he cared about you. I thought he said he loved you?"

Haruko looked at me weird."He said it was because I left and didn't return for so long. He said he hated me because of it. I'm sorry I don't know why I'm even telling you this." Haruko tried to pull away from me.

My head started to hurt slightly and several thoughts went through my head. One was the girl I could only dream about was in my arms and in my bed no less. The second was that I should stop her from leaving. So instinctually I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

I felt her gasp and let go."Sorry I don't know what came over me." I got up and walked over to my medicine cabinet and pulled out a pill bottle. Haruko sat shocked and moved her hand over her lips as I popped two pills.

'_That was strange it was like he actually cared_.' She thought to herself before noticing that I was holding my head and shaking it.

"Azriel are you okay?"Haruko asked me walking over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine these headaches come and go. This is actually normal."I replied as shockwaves went through my body before receding.

"Um you do remember that I opened you N.O. channel. So things are probably trying to get out." Haruko said reminding me.

"Yeah I'm fine now."I said before laying back down."I'm going to bed I have to work tomorrow."

I grabbed some pillows and thrusted them at Haruko."Here's some pillows. My couch is actually a futon so it pulls outs."

"Um hey can I sleep in here? I don't want to sleep alone."Haruko asked quietly.

I sat up and started to blush."What why? Aren't you afraid I might do something?"

Haruko's eyes brightened when I said this."Would you do something?"

"I um. Well."I was speechless.

Haruko got on my bed and crawled towards me seductively. She pushed me down and stared at me intently. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"Um Haruko what are you doing?" I asked swallowing.

"This."She said as she grabbed my head and kissed me.

My eyes opened wide but I didn't pull away. I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss."Yup this is dream. No way my dream girl is really here doing this."

"Oh really do I have to prove that I'm real again."Haruko said with a lecherous smile pulling away from our kiss.

"Huh?" I said as she started pull down my shorts.

When my hard on was revealed I turned even redder than before. Haruko took it in one hand and began to rub it up and down. I groaned in pleasure and Haruko grinned.

"You like this?"She asked seductively.

I nodded."…Yeah."

"You'll like this even better."She said before sliding her mouth ever the top of my hard-ons' head.

I groaned in pleasure as Haruko slid her mouth down my shaft, before gagging when she meet my base. Haruko looked up at me with her stunning yellow eyes before bobbing her head up and down. I groaned in pleasure as she sucked on my shaft.

"Haruko…I'm going to…"I groaned trying to get her to stop before I came.

Haruko closed her eyes and began to suck harder and used her tongue to stimulate my shaft. It was more than I could take and I felt myself orgasm.

"Oh God…Haruko."I groaned as my seed was released into her mouth causing her to gag and pull away.

Haruko liked her lips and I looked away embarrassed. Haruko grabbed me and started to kiss me again. Her lips tasted like salt and were a little sour. She pulled back and looked at me seductively.

"You're still hard. Mmm you want to stick it me don't you." Haruko said smiling lecherously while rubbing my shaft again."You have make me feel good too, Azriel."

I didn't hesitate and had her on her back in an instant and began to remove her cloths. I paused when I removed her jacket and shirt revealing her perky breasts.

"Like what you see Takkun." Haruko said teasing me.

A lustful smile spread across my face as I lowered my mouth and began to suck on her breasts. I felt Haruko shudder as I moved my hands across her other breast and played with her nipple. I switched breasts and began the same treatment as well as getting a little rough.

"Oh my… your good at this, Takkun."Haruko said between groans.

"Do you have to keep calling me that?" I grumbled using my words to send shudders down her back.

"Mmm… yes until I get a better nickname for you."Haruko groaned putting her hands into my hair pushing me down. "Lower, lick me lower."

I smiled and began to remove her pants. I lifted her up removing both articles of clothing revealing her luscious lips. I lowered myself and took in a whiff of her womanly smell. Wonderful and sweet. I put my lips against her lips and breathed on them. I felt Haruko gasp and I did it again resulting in a pleasant groan from Haruko.

"You really know what you're doing but stop teasing me."Haruko said grabbing on to my new horns."You really are a demon."

"I can take you straight to heaven if you let me."I said cockily and I stuck out my tongue and ran it up and down her lips.

Haruko groaned and shuddered as I licked her. I slowly ran a finger up and down her lips while I moved tongue to play with her clit. Haruko started to groan loader as I slipped two of my fingers into her cunt and began to move them around getting all kinds of groans from her. I grinned as I started to move my fingers around more vigorously. I could feel her getting close to an orgasm and grinned again.

Haruko's back arched and she grabbed the sheets in a sweet orgasm."Oh…Azriel."

Haruko was panting and pulled me up by the horns."I want to feel you in side of me."

I slowly adjusted myself above her and I could feel the warmth coming from her wet cunt.

Haruko looked into my eyes and put her arms around my neck."Be careful with me this is my first time."

That's when my conscience kicked in and I pulled away.

"Haruko I can't do this."I admitted.

"What? Why not?"She pouted."You were doing fine before."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." I said as I pulled away some more.

Haruko grabbed me and pulled me into her entrance on her own and panted in my ear."Then let's take advantage of each other…Takkun."

I looked at her before kissing her darting my tongue in her mouth while she did the same before pushing myself in completely. I heard Haruko gasp in pain and tighten herself around me as I broke her hymen. I looked at her concerned.

"Don't stop."She gasped.

I pulled out and thrusted back in causing Haruko groan in pleasure. I began to thrust faster and faster Haruko no longer was wincing as the pain was replaced by pleasure. Eventually I was on my back and Haruko was grinding her hips on my shaft.

Haruko bent over and kissed me."I don't…know…how much more I can take...You're too good."

I felt myself beginning to hit my peak and started to pull out."Haruko I'm going to cum."

"Me too." She gasped thrusting her hips back down on my shaft.

"Haruko you could get pregnant." I gasped as she refused to let me pull out.

"I don't care. I want to feel everything. Including that." She said kissing me and increasing her own thrusting. In unison we both groaned I shot my seed deep within her and she soaked my shaft in her orgasm.

Haruko fell down exhausted onto my chest panting as I softened and slid out of her. Haruko reached over and kissed me.

"This is your fault."She said before sliding off me and getting more comfortable next to me.

I smiled as I fell to sleep next to the woman of my dreams. I had a strange dream about a sky pirate by the name of Vash fighting of a strange empire in airships with his friends Vyse, Ruka and Emery.

I was awoken to the sound of taping on my door. I looked down to see Haruko still naked lying beside me smiling. I sighed glad that it wasn't just a dream but was my thoughts was interrupted by the reminder that someone was at my door. I slid out of bed and put a pillow under Haruko's head being as careful as possible trying not to wake her.

I slipped on a pair a shorts and some black jeans and walked over to the door yawning.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want?"I said rudely as I opened the door

I froze as I noticed who was at my door. It was a large blue robot and he was waving at me.

"What are you doing here?" I nearly yelled.

"Who's at the door?"Haruko asked yawning walking behind my in one of my over sized shirts.

"Oh, Hi Kanti."She said when she saw who it was.

"Kanti, I thought you were with Noata?" I replied shocked.

Kanti's T.V. screen face flashed a sad face and some text appeared on his face."He kicked me out a year after Haruko left."

"Oh wow he kinda became a dick." I said rubbing my head."Um you can come in. I guess."

Kanti's screen turned into a question mark and he pointed at my arm. My Atomsk tattoo was glowing once again.

"Yup Atomisk is trying to hid in his mind. I don't think he realized that he's more trapped in there now and I still found him." Haruko laughed jumping on my futon.

Kanti walked into my house and made tongue face when he looked around my living space.

"How can you live in this?" Flashed across his face.

I shrugged."Well I drink a lot and come home late a lot so…"

Kanti put up a hand and then began to clean up.

"Um thanks. Hey well I'm going to get ready for work."I said walking to my room.

Haruko jumped off and pinned me against the wall as I was putting a shirt on."Oh Takkun are you sure you don't want to fill my up again like last night."

I swallowed as she seductively licked my neck."Haruko I still have responsibilities, you know and if you're going to be staying here."I paused."You are going to stay here right?"

Haruko sighed and pulled away from my neck than locked her hand with mine."Yup and you can't stop me either."

I sighed with relief because for some reason the thought of her leaving made me uncomfortable."Good. So as I was saying I have to work to well provide for you."

"Oh Takkun you're so sweet. Haruko said kissing me. I blushed."Taking care of little old me."

"Yeah uh so I should probably go." I said as Haruko let me go. I turned and grinned."I think I'm older than you are."

I grabbed my keys and my Stratocaster and made my way for the door."Hey Kanti right?"

Kanti turned to me with a question make on his screen.

"It is weird enough that I have horns so I guess you have to stay here. Is that okay?"I demanded more than asked.

Kanti nodded and went back to work as I exited the door, I jumped on my bike and started the engine. I nearly jumped when Haruko wrapped her arms around my chest.

"I'm going with you plus I like how fast you drive." Haruko said as she put her head on my back

I leaned my head to look at Haruko. She was wearing my Avenged Sevenfold shirt and black skintight demin pants. I could also tell she wasn't wearing a bra as I could feel her nipples rub against my chest. I grinned as she looked up at me with those enchanting yellow eyes.

"Hmm I like when you look at me with those eyes. I bet you didn't notice them changing color did you?"Haruko purred.

I started my engine and backed out."Nope, what do they look like now?"

"Mine."Haruko said giggling.

I speed down the street going faster than I usually do weaving between traffic. I looked in the mirrors Haruko was right my eyes were different. Hell I felt different. Then came to a screeching stop in front of my good friend's garage noticing this time his 84' Camaro was in his yard. I revved the engine loudly several times getting trying to get his attention.

After a while his garage door flew open and Latino came out with a bottle of Jack in one and a baseball bat in the other."Hey god damn it stop making so much noise or I'll fuck you up."

"Wait Azriel is that you?" he said noticing my Honda Shadow.

"Berto. Where the hell were you yesterday?" I asked grinning.

"Playing a show in Vegas, didn't you get my message?" He retorted then he noticed Haruko wrapped around my waist then the horns.

"Dude when did you get the surgery and the fox on your bike?"He asked as I got off my bike.

"It's too hard to explain." I replied."Berto this is…"

Haruko cut me off."The name's Haruko Haruharu and I am his girlfriend from Japan."

"Man you lied to me you said you haven't seen anyone for nine years and now I know why you never slept with any of the girls I brought over after the shows. Dude you're whipped."

Haruko raised an eyebrow."Girls, you act like you two are in some kinda band."

"I am." I replied."

Haruko grinned."I slept with a rock star! Hehe sexy, I bet you drive the girl's nuts. Good thing your mine."

Haruko looked at me possessively. I grinned and rubbed my hand through my hair.

"Yeah I'm part of the band Reβørnz. We do a lot of covers because our head guitarist is too lazy to write his own." I shot a smile at Berto.

"Damn straight and your too drunk to even remember to write it down when you do."Berto laughed

"Haruko wrapped her arms around my chest and pouted."Oh and you're the leader. Are you going to play for me?"

"Owner and you want me too?"I asked blinking.

"Duh. But if any girl lays a finger on you don't expect me to not pound them." She said before kissing me.

"Hey you love birds break it up."Berto said shoving his bat into my side."I'll call the rest of the group and we will head over to The Place."

I jumped back on my bike and started the engine up. It roared to life making me smile. Haruko slid next to me once again had her arms around me. I waved as I turned my bike around and speed of toward the meeting spot we all call The Place.

When I got there it want' long before Berto arrived and three others. Our Drummer and female vocalist Kirra who was the only girl of group and has already slept with everyone except me. Then our bassist Jimmy Blade. He got his name because he claims he's part of the Mafia and used to use blades whenever he had to deal with people. Honestly none of us doubt him because no one seems to really mess with us ever anymore since he joined. Finally was Nobody our lead vocalist. We call him that because we don't know shit about him except he's damn good singer and it's what he wanted to be called. Of course there was Berto the jack-of-all-trades and our personal DJ.

Haruko sat with several of our fans who always seem to be here when we were. Everyone took their places and we began our show. I shredded the several songs by Marilyn Manson, Avenged Sevenfold, The pillows and several others for hours. Before long everyone was drunk and having a good time.

Haruko jumped on stage with her bass guitar and put her back to mine."Takkun, I want to play as well."

I smiled as she started a song I haven't played in a while. Through the Fire and Flames and she was doing fantastic. I quickly joined in my part and we played as one. The rest of the band joined in as well. After about another hour I stopped and told the others that I was going to go home.

"Hey Haruko don't let him get away."Kirra yelled."He's the only man I could sleep with. That make you special."

"Yeah come and watch us play anytime."Berto yelled as well

"Your Azriel's girl, that makes you one of us."Jimmy said smiling

"Yeah! One of us" everyone else chanted in drunken agreement.

As we left I grabbed two bottles of Jager and grabbed Haruko's hand pulling her out of The Place. I got on my bike and she sat behind me. I started the engine and we took off. We sped through town before heading towards the desert.

"Hey are we going home already you little devil?"Haruka asked as the wind whipped her hair around.

"Hell no we are going to my favorite spot. The place I go nearly every night."I yelled back as the wind was stealing my voice.

I took her to spot where I go every time and look at the stars and where I'll watch the run rise sometimes. It's also the place Atomisk decided to meet me and where I first saw her yellow Vespa. I got off my bike and walked over to the edge and opened a bottle of Jager.

"So this where you go every night?"Haruko asked turning me around and kissing me."I had fun with your friends but we need to talk about getting Atomsk out of that noggin. Hey Takkun are you okay?"

Haruko noticed I was wincing and holding my head. I shrugged it off and shook my head."Sorry Haruko head hurts. What were you saying?"

"Takkun, how long have you been having headaches?"Haruko asked concerned.

"Argh."A shockwave of pain shock my head."Um since I started to play Through the Fire and Flames with you."

Haruko frowned "Shit. Medical Mechania are really trying to get thought your head."

"What?" I yelled throwing my head in pain as the horns grew larger formed what would have looked like a spiders mandibles.

Haruko jumped back as legs that belonged to the spider mech appeared and swung at her. The spider planted it legs in the ground and I was lifted in the air as the rest of its body forced itself free before sending me fly back with a pop.

I started to fall backwards towards the ground and heard Haruko call out my name. Right before I hit the ground something grabbed me. Kanti had saved me just in time and we were moving to engage the giant spider mech. He put my down and rushed over punching the spider mech in the face joining Haruko in the fight.

"What the hell is that thing?"I yelled to Haruko.

I heard buzzing and light flooded my body causing my shield my eyes."Atomsk found… buzz… objective given… buzz… kill target."

"Wait what it just talked. Wait what kill?"I yelled as I dodged out of the way of a leg that flew towards me.

"Takkun you need to run let me deal with this push over."Haruko yelled flying into the mechs side trying to knock it over.

The mech didn't seem to notice that Haruko and Kanti where attacking it and advanced towards me slowly. I backed against the edge again and scowled.

'_Like hell I'm going to let this thing kill me_.' I thought to myself and I ran grabbing guitar while I dodged another attack.

I swung my guitar at one of it legs only to be countered and thrown back. I was caught by Haruko who grinned at me.

"You're a lot manlier than Noata."She said grinning."Where did you get that guitar?"

"I don't remember."I grunted loudly as I slammed into one of the spiders legs tripping it.

The spider started to fall over but quickly reacted by shooting a mechanical string at me and pulled me along with it as it fell. I gasped and swung my Guitar wildly at the string hopping that I would sever the line. Kanti once again saved me by using a rock like a sword and cutting the line.

"Thanks again, Kanti." I said as Kanti held me up.

I walked over to Haruko who was looking down the canyon it fell down.

She turned and smiled to me."Good work killed the first on your own."

"No that was too easy." I said looking it the canyon as well.

I was right as soon as I finished my sentence the mech was back and smacked Haruko away from me causing here bounce across the ground before she stopped not moving.

"Haruko." I yelled as I started to run towards her. I was cut off by the mech who jumped in front of me.

It sparked and whizzed and seemed to be holding itself up. Kanti jumped to my side throwing me my guitar. I grabbed it out of the air and we charged the mech. Kanti kicked it in the head and I swept the legs trying to knock it over.

The spider mech was a lot more functional than I though and smacked me into the air and I ended up landing near Haruko as she awoke. Kanti wasn't so lucky the spiders caught him with one of his legs and smashed him into the ground causing Kanti's screen fade and turn black. The spider flicked him across the ground and turned its attention towards me and Haruko.

I got up and shook my head. I grabbed my guitar and used it to steady myself. I spit up blood and cursed.

"Hey Azriel-kun you okay?"Haruko asked as she used me to help herself up.

"Yeah but this thing is starting to piss me off." I yelled the mech advanced towards us.

"Hey I got an idea but you have to trust me."Haruko replied.

"I trust you."I replied.

"Okay run at it now."She yelled

I nodded and ran at it full speed. Haruko ran behind me.

"Okay jump now."She yelled.

I did as she said and she smacked the bottom of my feet and I flew really high in the air. Haruko spun around and did the same to the spider dodging it legs and sending it in to air, Or at least hats what should of happened. But the spider instead shifted and dodged Haruko's up swing. Haruko looked as shocked as I did.

The spider mech knocked her down and kicked her across tha ground knocking her out. It rush at her to deal a killing blow.

"Haruko!"I yelled somehow ending up slamming my guitar into the mechs side causing my guitar to shatter into pieces from the force. The mech bounced across the ground several feet away and laid motionless for a while it body smoked.

"Hey are you okay?"I said as ran over to Haruko.

Haruko didn't respond and there was a lot of blood all over the place. I swung around to face the spider that was now trying to get up after the devastating blow I just delivered. I could feel something's power flow over my body and I was beyond pissed. I stood up and slowly advanced toward the mech as it finally stood albeit missing three legs.

Haruko began to stir after being knocked out. She looked around and notices me turning red as I channeled Atomisk's power and used it as my own. She laid in silence as the rage filled her.

'_Just like Noata. He can use Atomsk's power just like him. I..I..I._" She paused as she noticed tears running down my face. _'Is he crying? Wait does he think I'm dead? Was he trying to protect me_?"

Haruko was about to open her mouth to yell at me but was stopped when I began to speak. I pointed at the damaged mech.

"I'm going to destroy you and anyone else that tries to come after the Pirate King. I finally find a girl that I could actually love and when that opportunity actually comes along. You kill it, literally."I was screaming and tears were flowing down my face at this point. "I am going to pack you pay everything. For the nine years of loneliness and all the trouble that came with it."

I grabbed and pulled out a black, red and white triburst Warlock guitar out of my own N.O. channel. I jumped in the air using my new powers and floated in the air over the mech. The mech leapt at me tying to take me down in a final attack.

"You stole Haruko from me. I didn't even get to tell her how I truly feel."I yelled as I swung my new guitar behind me and kicked the air beginning my descent."She didn't even know that I loved her before we actually meet."

I picked up speed as I descended and smashed my guitar against its head smashing it into ground. A shockwave erupted from where I hit it and it didn't make any movements. I screamed in rage and started to continually smash its body until only a smoking heap was left. After a couple minutes I dropped my new guitar and began to cry as Atomisk's power began to fade not noticing the changes to my body.

"You look different."Haruko said behind me.

I turned around and stared in disbelief."Haruko? You're alive."

Haruko stood balancing on her guitar and smiling."Yup."

I ran over and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me.

"So is it true what you said?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"Is what true?"I asked curiously.

"About being in love with me that whole time even when you never actually met me."Haruko asked referring to my little speech.

"Every single word." I said rubbing my hand though my hair grinning.

"Then it's settled."Haruko giggled.

"What's settled?" I asked confused.

"You're coming with me."She said like I knew.

"What how? I'm human. I can't just fly into space like you can."I tried to argue realizing what she meant

"No you were human; then you took Atomsk's power as your own or do you not remember that?" She asked lifting an eyebrow.

"So you're saying that..."I started but was too confused to continue.

"Yes by using Atomsk's power your DNA was altered so you were human."Haruko said sitting on my bike patting my seat."Are you coming or not?"

"Like I'm going to say no."I said rolling my eyes as I got on the bike.

"Hey Kanti you coming to?"Haruko asked as Kanti got up and walked over to us.

Kanti nodded and gave us a thumbs up.

"I take it that's a yes." I said as Haruko put her arms around me before laying her head on my back.

"Where are we going?"I asked as I tilted my head to look at her.

"Your place, I'm sure you want to pack."Haruko replied. "Plus I have to do some tweaking to your bike if we planning on going back to my base."

"Base?" I asked.

"I'm a Police Officer remember?"Haruko teased. "And I just caught the galaxies most wanted pirate."

"Oh so you really are a Police patrol officer and hey that's not funny, I'm not really Atomsk." I grumbled at I started the engine and took off towards my apartment.

"Yeah I know I'll just have them make you my permanent partner."Haruko teased squeezing my chest.

When I got back to my apartment the sun was beginning to rise. Haruko and I hopped off my bike and I half kicked open the door. Kanti was already inside watching, to my amusement, Fooly Cooly.

"Hey Kanti glad to see your still functioning." I yawned as I passed by him.

Haruko pushed me into the room before Kanti had a chance to react. Before I knew it I was laying in bed with Haruko on top of me kissing my neck.

"Haruko aren't you hurt?"I asked concerned.

"Shut up and undress me."Haruko said against my neck.

I didn't refuse and began to remove the damaged band tee from her body. She shuddered as I ran my fingers across her back and spine before pulling her down to kiss her neck. Once again Haruko shuddered as I playfully whipped my tongue across her neck biting every once and a while. After rubbing her I slowly slid my hands down and cupped her breasts. I got a satisfied groan from Haruko as she kissed my neck while moving her hands to undo my pants.

In moments Haruko and I were undressed. I kissed Haruko as I moved my fingers in and out of her dripping opening. Haruko was playing with my hard on with her hands and gasped whenever I hit the right spot, which was often. I pulled my fingers out of her wet opening and she released her hold on my Hard on. I put my fingers and licked them.

"Delicious."I smirked causing her to blush.

Haruko slowly descended her wet opening taking all of my hard on into her opening.

"You fill me perfectly." She said as she moved her hips."I can't stand it."

I groaned as she moved her hips quicker and went back to messaging her breasts. Soon I flipped Haruko on my back and started my own trusting assault.

"Azriel."She yelled as hit an orgasm." Fill me again. Release your seed in my dirty twat."

I groaned as I hit my peek and shoved hard as I let loose releasing my seed once again deep within her. I grinned when Haruko twitched in pleasure and shifted myself to where she was on top me again. Semen seeped from her wet opening.

Haruko kissed me."If we keep this up I'm going to get pregnant soon."

I tensed up when she said this.

Haruko laughed."I was joking."

"Oh."I said sorta relieved and sorta upset.

"What, you'd want me to bare your children right, Pirate King?"Haruko asked looking at me a little hurt.

"No it's not that."I muttered.

"Then what?" she asked playing with my hair.

I sighed."I don't think I'd make a good father."

Haruko laughed."True you are definitely not a model father being a Pirate King and all."

I growled at Haruko. Which made her laugh harder. I finally cracked and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

"Haruko."

"Yeah?"She asked lying atop of me.

"I love you."I said yawning.

"Mmm, love you too."Haruko responded snuggling her head into my neck.

* * *

Now Originally this was going to be a one shot...but it evolved it something more...

Chapter Two: You Want Blood (You Got It)

Naota confronts the new Pirate King, Azriel. Once again insulting Haruko. Idiot


End file.
